roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Flare
The Black Flare is a powerful Battlecruiser well-known for its tackling ability. Description The Black Flare is a fast and maneuverable Battlecruiser that relies on its small Turrets to penetrate Shield and its Railguns to deal heavy Hull damage. The Black Flare has a decent health pool and a slim body, making it great at sustaining battle against inaccurate opponents. Interior The interior contains a hallway about half the length of the ship. There are seats and decorative screens along the sides, and two "cargo holds" sticking out on either side of the hall. The pilot's seat is located at the end of the hall, next to some glass on the floor. Advantages * Extremely high mobility, higher than some Cruisers or even a few Destroyers. * High health. * High firepower, can dish out high hull damage and equally as much Shield damage. * Good all-rounder. * No weak spots. * 3rd fastest Battlecruiser in the game. Disadvantages * When fighting Battleships or above, you stand little chance. * Not a very good counter against the Razor Wing, as it has a mostly Hull health pool. * Requires you to face your opponent straight-on in order to have all your Turrets be able to fire and use Spinals. Strategy * This ship is best used to support a Siege fleet. * It's light Lasers help fend off smaller ships, and its Spinals add even more shield breaking power. * When attacking a smaller vessel such as a Cobra or Sixfold, get as close as you can so most of your Turrets hit. The Railguns are vital once their Shield runs out so slanting forward slightly will help ensure more hits. * Use the Spinals. Usually, only two of the Small Lasers can hit and the Railguns do low damage to Shields. The spinal Phasers will help ensure a better chance of victory. * The high turn speed allows the Black Flare to quickly turn upside down to fire at enemies underneath. * The Top Speed for its size allows the Black Flare '''to kite other ships of its class. * Use your speed and maneuverability to avoid enemy fire while firing with your Spinals, then finish them with your Railguns. Version History * The '''Black Flare received a remodel in the .55 range due to its main model being uneditable. * The ship was reverted back to an optimized version of it's previous model in .61g due to the current model having a high part count. * Its docking was fixed by adding a long translucent part extending out from the door. (Unknown Version) Trivia * During the Alpha phases of the game, the Black Flare originally had an engine room which ended up being removed due to part count and lag. During this time the Black Flare was infamously known as the "Lag Flare." * The Black flare’s second model was actually intended to be an independent ship, but was made into the second Black Flare. [https://www.roblox.com/library/397852309/Galaxy-Artemis Black Flare remodel] * People often compare this ship to the Razor Wing. * It has a highly detailed interior. * It is currently the only battlecruiser with railguns. * There is a remodeled Black Flare for admins known as the Golden Flare. * Docking has been changed in a recent update from the main entrance, to the front of the ship, making it easier for players to board it (if not leave it also). * Has a very detailed interior but a somewhat ugly exterior. Category:Ships Category:Battlecruiser Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship